Tainted Love
by Miss Madd
Summary: Itachi was many things. Cold, vile, perhaps even evil. Naruto was none of those things. However, he was pure, which was something Itachi never was. For a moment in time, Itachi let himself devour innocence. Itanaru, non-explicit N/C


Tainted Love

By: Madds

A/N: Yeah, I know my other fics haven't been updated in this side of forever. I've been having a lot of homework lately and Chaoticon is coming up (I have five fan panels to prepare for T.T). But this struck me and wouldn't go away until I wrote it. Inspiration: Marilyn Manson's rendition of Tainted Love and my annoyance at OOC Itachi in other random fics (I'm sorry, cannon Itachi is NOT gooey and mooshy. He is a psychotic, homicidal spaz case. And we all love him for it).

Setting: During time skip.

There was no love in the act. There never was, really. He didn't have 'feelings' for the boy, nor did he have the desire to have them. Feelings made one weak, pathetic. The man seriously doubted he had feelings anymore that didn't borederline on obsession and rage.

Or the cold indifference he subjected most of the world to.

He was too powerful for petty emotions.

But there was indeed something about the blond that made him… desirable.

Naruto Uzumaki was everything Itachi Uchiha was not.

Itachi Uchiha was a cold man. He felt no warmth, even in the sweltering heat of summer. His eyes were dark, darker than the night even. A night, perhaps, void of starlight. Yes, a million starless nights compounded into two matching, swirling vortexes of blood... those were Itachi's eyes. The Sharingon. The strongest bloodline, wasted on the weak. A curse, a blessing, power and weakness, it was everything and nothing.

Itachi Uchiha cared for no one but himself.

Naruto Uzumaki, on the other hand… was, as cliché as it was, sunlight. His eyes were the clear summer days of a country town, where the pollution from street lights had yet to corrupt the vast blue. He had many emotions. Too many. The boy pranced around, wearing them on his sleeve. Above all else, he was like a flower, growing and gracing his world with his beauty and fragrance.

If Naruto was a flower, then Itachi was a weed. A very persistent weed.

Which is why, perhaps, he had felt inclined to approach the blond. The had stumbled upon each other by chance, Itachi having been sent out by Leader for some useless mission, the boy apparently working on chakra control. The blue eyes were fearful, yet resolute. He wouldn't back down.

The boy should have been more afraid.

Fear keeps idiots safe, after all.

They fought, as he expected. The battle did not last very long. It was disgusting, in a way, that he was so easily defeated. All of that pent up power and without the means of using it. Foolish Konoha, keeping such a powerful God on such a short leash.

Itachi was many things.

Strong, fearless, crazy to a degree.

But he was not innocent.

He had been born tainted, a monster, just like the struggling blond beneath him. It sent a vicious spark circulating through his system, staring down at the boy who would be Hokage, who would rescue his friend, and do so many useless, humble deeds.

It made him sick, in a fascinated way.

This way was innocence.

Itachi Uchiha was not innocent. But, for once, he wanted to feel it.

So he devoured the boy. Laid waste to his body and sated himself on the blood of the pure, filling the screaming being with his own burning, bloody seed. By the time he was through with him, those bright shining eyes were clouded over. With what, Itachi didn't know.

But, the boy was no longer pure.

It sent a delicious tingle up his spine as he leaned forward over that broken, naked body, eyes wide and pupils dilated, "Is that all there is, Jinchuuriki?"

Something flashed in those blue eyes then, and Itachi felt his blood boil in an unfamiliar way as Naruto's hand snapped out, fisting around his throat. A moment later Itachi found himself several meters way, on his back, bleeding as the blond boy convulsed and shook with a blind rage. Itachi sat up, blood soaking his face as the tendrils of chakra snapped out, whipping at his body as the God inside the vessel was released.

And he laughed, for he knew then, as he departed when the chakra of the Sanin became too strong and close, that the Akatsuki would die. This creature, this God, this Monster would destroy them all if it was released. Itachi found he eagerly awaited the day.

Itachi Uchiha wanted many things.

Control, Sasuke's eyes, power...

But, above all, he wanted a world bathed in crimson. And this boy, his God, would grant him that… with the right persuasion, of course.

End


End file.
